


Her Stupid Name

by Tenryu_no_Hoko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenryu_no_Hoko/pseuds/Tenryu_no_Hoko
Summary: After about a minute they parted, leaving Romeo smiling proudly while Wendy was left in a state of confusion as reality came rushing back like a gust of her own wind. "I... you... what?" the girl barely stuttered out. "Her 'stupid name', as you put it," Romeo's grin just grew broader, "is Wendy Marvel."





	1. Chapter 1

Wendy was no stranger to having a bad day. At six years old she lost both her mother and a brotherly figure, and at twelve she lost her entire guild. And on those bad days, she cried about it. Whether someone was there to listen or not, she let her heart speak through tears.

Not on this particular bad day though...

Today, her heart was speaking through different means...

Those means being, drinking the guild out of strawberry smoothies and then either crushing the cups to dust or throwing them at anyone who asks, "What's wrong?" (Bickslow had to be sent to the hospital and Elfman now believes he's a princess. People have yet to tell him otherwise)

So I know you want to ask her, "What's wrong?", but ask me because you probably don't like having temporary brain damage.

Well, I'll tell you.

Romeo Conbolt, the boy she'd had a crush on for the past _three years_, was going to ask out a _girl!_

Okay, I know what you're thinking, _Just get over him!_

Well, Wendy's problem wasn't just some little crush... she was prepared to say that she was full on _in love _with the boy! Or, more like she _wasn't _prepared to say that out loud yet, and that was her problem. But she was only sixteen! Should she really know what love even is yet!?

And to make matters go from bad to worse, she just _had_ to be a freaking dragon slayer! And, while that meant she got awesome dragon powers and super senses, it also meant she got some of their key traits. Namely, possessiveness and jealousy towards those who have something they want (and an affinity for shiny objects but, that's not really plot relevant).

And she's wanted Romeo for a long time now.

So yeah, these smoothies were pretty much the only thing keeping her from tearing apart the nearest chair/table/wall/Princess Elfman. Once she was done with this one she would go home and-

"Hey, Wendy. What's up?"

_Gods dammit!_

Wendy growled as she prepared to hurl the half-empty drink at the asker's face. She picked it up, brought her arm back, and then sent it forward about to release when-

-she stopped instantly. Because the person she was about to throw the smoothie at was none other than her crush, Romeo.

Wendy took a brief moment to look the boy over.

He'd grown much taller over the years, as Wendy now had to look up a bit to see his face. His dark purple hair had turned to more of a blackish color, and was styled in a less spikey version of Natsu's that he managed to make all his own.

He still wore basically the same outfit she'd seen him in since her return from Tenrou, except in a larger size of course. The only key difference being he no longer wore his old orange scarf, and instead wore a blue one. (One that _she made, herself! _(With only _minor _help from Carla and injuries to her fingers!)) The rest was the same. Same styled sleeveless open jacket, barely held closed by a white sash and exposing his well-toned biceps and six-pack (Something the bluenette became increasingly grateful for as she got older).

And what about her?

She still wore her same old sundresses. She had all of them converted into tops and would pair them with shorts or, if she wasn't going on a mission, a skirt (she learned the hard way, kicking people while wearing a skirt, _really _embarrassing). Her hair color hadn't changed at all, but now she wore it in a ponytail rather than her usual twin-tails. She'd gotten taller, at least taller than Levy (not that that said much) and curvier, too. But there was still that _one _thing about her appearance she never really got over.

Or, rather, _two._

If you haven't gotten it already, I'm talking about her breasts.

_No wonder Romeo-kun wants to ask out someone else, _Wendy thought, _I look like a freakishly tall nine-year-old!_

The sky slayer was so consumed by her dark aura that she almost didn't hear the flame mage waving at her.

"-ndy? Yoohoo, Wendy? Earthland to Wendy, come in Wendy."

"Huh?" Said girl came out of her trance.

Romeo gave her a concerned look. "I asking you what's up, then you tried to assault me with a smoothie, remember?"

Wendy blushed. "Oh, um, yeah," she said as she looked down, "...sorry."

"Eh, don't sweat it." Romeo reassured her, then jokingly added, "Though, I think that's the first time I've ever been threatened with a beverage."

A small smile came to Wendy's face as she giggled a little. "Really? What about the time Cana challenged you to a drinking competition?"

"That's not a threat, that's suicide."

They both started to laugh at how true those words actually were. After a few moments, Romeo looked to the bluenette and smiled. "Well, seems like you're in a better mood."

Wendy stopped her giggling-fit to answer him. "Yeah, I guess," she said, although it was a bit distant.

"Care to tell me what's wrong, then?"

"No." Her eyes were full of sadness now, and she was no longer looking at him. "Can we just drop it please?" she pleaded.

"Sure..." Romeo took a look out the window, then back to his friend. "It's getting late, you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah," Wendy sighed, and she gathered her things.

* * *

Once Wendy had all her stuff, the two made their way out of the guild. Romeo had asked where Carla was, to which Wendy responded she was at the Exceed village for the week.

Wendy decided there was no point in trying to hide from this. She braced herself as she asked the question she dreaded the answer to.

"So... I heard you wanted to ask out a girl?"

"Huh?" Romeo stopped dead in his tracks and blushed, "W-Where'd you hear that?"

"From Cana." Wendy stopped too and tried not to glare at the boy (keyword: _tried_).

"Dammit, Cana-nee," Romeo muttered under his breath, but it was still audible to Wendy's dragon hearing.

"So it's true then." The sky slayer said, with no attempts to hide the displeasure in her voice.

"Yeah, it is..." Romeo was still blushing, and he wasn't really able to face Wendy, but at least he could continue walking now, and so could Wendy.

"Well, who is she?" Wendy really didn't want to know the answer.

Romeo smirked. "Well, she's someone I've known for a while now..."

"Really?" Wendy grimaced, "For how long?"

"Since I was seven but, we really didn't start hanging out that much until I was fourteen."

_Hmm..., _Wendy thought, _that knocks out Wakaba's daughter. They were childhood friends. So then who else did he hang around with at fourteen?_

"Is she nice?" Wendy asked, again, not wanting the answer but needing to know who this girl is.

"Yeah, she is," the fire mage dreamily stated, "I'd say she's the nicest person I've ever met, even though sometimes she can be a little too nice for her own good. But she's caring and compassionate. She's always looking out for her friends. She's everything that I want to be as a Fairy Tail mage."

_So it sounds like she's in the guild. Maybe one of the new girls we got over the years?_

"Is she a mage?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. And a pretty strong one at that." Romeo smiled proudly. "Even if she doesn't think so herself, I'd say she could probably make S-Class at this point."

_Great. Nice and strong. Might as well see if she's all three..._

"Is she pretty?" Wendy _really_ didn't want the answer to this one.

But Romeo was all too happy to give it. "Beautiful," he said dreamily, "Long, beautiful hair. The kindest, most caring eyes I've ever looked into. The brightest, warmest smiles ever..."

"Does she have big breasts?"

Romeo stopped again, but this time, it was for laughter. "Oh Wendy." He shook his head. "When will you ever get over that?"

"Just answer the question," she said impatiently.

"Alright, fine." He was still somewhat laughing at her as they started to walk again. "To answer your question: no, she doesn't. She's also very sensitive about the topic, but I really can't understand why. I think she's perfect the way she is."

"C'mon, you're a _guy_," Wendy said it like it was an insult, "There must be something you like that's not her face."

Romeo feigned being shot to the heart. "Wow, that hurts Wendy," he said, mocking pain, "I thought you knew me better than as some pervert."

"Hrm, yeah..." Wendy looked away in shame. "I'm sor-"

"But I guess she does have a nice ass."

Wendy stopped abruptly to send a glare to the fire mage's stupid, grinning face. She was about to say something, but instead opted to growling and stomping away with balled fists by her side.

The younger Conbolt let her get a few feet ahead, taking the time to admire her decision to wear shorts this morning, before chasing after her.

He was able to stop her just as she reached the door to Fairy Hills.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

"Wendy, why are you so upset?"

"I'm not," she lied, "I'm happy for you. Oh so happy you've found you're perfect girl." You could _feel _the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah," He was still happily grinning, "I have."

"Well, good for you." She got out her key to the dorm and started to struggle with putting it in the lock.

"You don't even want to know what her name is?" Romeo raised an eyebrow.

"Why bother. I'm sure I'll meet her eventually, if it don't already know her."

"Oh, I think you're familiar with her..." he said in a playful tone.

"Then why haven't you said anything to _me? _I thought we were best friends!" Wendy cried at him and stomped her foot, then went back to struggling with her lock. "Damn this stupid door!"

Romeo quickly took the key from her before she broke it. "Hey!" Wendy shouted, jumping for the key Romeo held just out of her reach.

"You don't get this back until you ask her name."

Wendy's only response was a pout.

"C'mon, you asked about her bust-size without a problem. Why don't you want to know who she is?"

"Hrm, fine," Wendy spat, arms crossed and looking up at Romeo's face, "What's her stupid name?"

Rather than an answer, Romeo leaned in and Wendy was met with a strange pressure on her lips. It took her a couple seconds to process that Romeo was kissing her, and a few more for her to actually start kissing back as his hands hold her head up. He smiles a little at that before making the kiss much slower and deeper, with one hand he begins running his fingers through her soft blue hair. She mimics his actions and starts to run her fingers through his dark purple hair, instinctively clutching onto him.

After about a minute they parted, leaving Romeo smiling proudly while Wendy was left in a state of confusion as reality came rushing back like a gust of her own wind.

"I... you... what?" the girl barely stuttered out.

"Her 'stupid name', as you put it," Romeo's grin just grew broader, "is Wendy Marvel."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Her 'stupid name', as you put it," Romeo's grin just grew broader, "is Wendy Marvel."_

Wendy stood awestruck at what just happened. Romeo Conbolt, the man she has loved for the past three years, had just kissed her and confessed to her.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do now. She was still trying to process it all. So, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of...

_Slap!_

Romeo unceremoniously fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, covering his now-burning cheek.

"OW! Oh man! Why do I forget you have dragon strength?! Oh sweet Satan's toenail!"

"Satan's toenail?" Wendy asked, stifling a giggle.

"Trying... very hard... not to swear right no-OoOOW!" The ravenette gasped as his pain only intensified.

The young sky mage rolled her eyes and went over to heal him. Once he wasn't squirming in pain Wendy helped lift him to his feet.

"What was that for?" Romeo shouted.

"For playing with my feelings." Wendy answered, glaring, "As well as staring at my ass."

"Heheh, sorry," the fire mage sheepishly apologized, "I guess that's a no the-hmph!?"

Before he could even finish Wendy had smashed her lips into his. It was short, but sweet. Just enough to leave both of them wanting more.

They parted, leaving Romeo as the one confused this time.

"Okay... you are sending some _very _mixed signals right now!" he half-shouted.

Wendy smiled. "_Yes _I'll go out with you!" She jumped on Romeo and wrapped her arms around his neck. The purple flare mage caught her, and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Ye-! I mean, um, good." Romeo coughed. "That's good." He forgot he was trying to act 'cool' in front of her. Of course she could _easily _see through it though. She could tell he wanted to scream out in joy just as much as she did.

"So, um Friday at seven?" The ravenette nervously asked.

"Yeah, sounds good."

The two said then said their awkward goodbyes and parted ways. As soon as Romeo was positive that he was out of Wendy's field of vision, he started doing a merry dance all the way home.

Meanwhile, the second after Wendy closed the door to her apartment, she let a happy squeal so high-pitched it shattered every piece of glass in a twenty mile radius.

And Carla, who was _very _happy that Levy had bought her headphones for when she reads, dramatically spun around in her swivel chair towards the girl, surprising the bluenette who thought she wasn't home. She took off the headphones, and asked her the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"What's up with you?"

"Romeo," Wendy replied, "He asked me on a date!"

"He did, did he?" Carla mused, "Hmm."

* * *

The next day, a very merry Romeo Conbolt was making his way to Fairy Tail. He honestly couldn't believe that Wendy had said yes to him! For sure he thought he'd get shot down and slapped, not slapped then accepted.

_Now, where should we go? _He thought. He was well aware of how he should have thought about this earlier but, in all honesty, he didn't think he'd get this far.

_Maybe I'll talk to Wendy about it. Should I do that? Aren't _ _ **I ** _ _supposed to think of where to bring her on the first date? Am I!? I don't know! What did Natsu-nii do on his first date with Lucy!? Wait, no, bad example. He somehow managed to set a fountain on fire! How he got Lucy to marry him was something beyond a miracle. What was I think of? Oh, right. Where am I bringing Wendy?_

Romeo continued to go through his mental list of the various restaurants/romantic places that he knew of. Unfortunately for him, that meant he wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings. Which made it that much easier for four certain people to yank him into an alleyway.

And in the alley he was met with...

...Natsu, Carla, Gajeel, and Laxus?

"Um, hi," Romeo awkwardly said, pretty sure he knew what this was about.

"So, you asked out Wendy?" Carla asked, giving him an icy glare. None of the dragon slayers were giving him any warm feelings either.

Romeo nodded, fearing that if he said the wrong thing he'd be burnt, electrocuted, sliced and clawed to death. Everyone's glares then ceased. Carla even wore a small smile.

"Well it's about time!" she laughed. That... that certainly wasn't what the boy had been expecting. Maybe the other dragon slayers will act normal?

"Aw hell yes! Ice pants owes me twenty bucks!"

Well, that was _kind of _normal for Natsu... not what he was expecting though... Maybe Gajeel?

No... he's now crying next to a dumpster.

"Th-they grow up so f-fah-ah-ah-ahst!"

Romeo then felt a hand on his shoulder that sent sparks through his body. And not in the good way.

He turned his head to see the blond-haired lightning mage, wearing his usual menacing expression.

The ravenette audibly gulped, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Of course, he didn't think 'what was to come' would be Laxus ruffling his hair.

"Take good care of 'er, kid," the bulky blond said.

Meanwhile Romeo was still trying to process this. Sure Wendy saying yes to going out with him was amazing and all that, but now he's starting to think he's somehow wound up in another dimension!

(Not Edolas though. From what he's heard, the Natsu there is a wimp outside of his car. And the Wendy there has very big... _personality. _She has a very big _personality_...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… and breasts.)

"Uhh... is... is that it?" Romeo asked. He knew he should probably be counting his blessings but _this! This _is what he's been so afraid of!?

"Is what it?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Oh, you know. I thought you guys were going to beat me up. Or maybe have me complete some sort of trial or.. or... I don't know! Something!" the rainbow fire mage shouted.

The three dragons and Exceed all glanced at each other, then looked back at Romeo.

"Did ya want us to do one of those?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, no but..."

"But what?"

"Well, I don't know!" Romeo admitted, "I expected you guys to put me in the hospital like all the other guys who tried to get close to Wendy! I didn't even think you'd let us be friends!"

"Well, originally we weren't," Gajeel said, "But somehow Salamander managed to convince us otherwise. And even if we _had _intervened, we doubt you two would've been as easy to separate as the others.

"After that, we watched you two interact with one 'nother. It seemed pretty obvious ya' both like each other, so one Dragon Counsel meeting later we decided to let you two date."

"Dragon Counsel?" Romeo asked.

"Not important. But yeah, you two can date and we promise we won't harm ya in any way, as long as _you _don't break her heart. 'Cause then, I'll break your neck," the iron dragon threatened.

Romeo nodded. "I promise I won't break her heart."

"Good," Gajeel nodded.

"AND NO SEX! At _least_ not until you're married!"

Romeo blushed furiously at Carla's sudden outburst. Granted though with his teenage hormones the idea has crossed his mind from time to time (especially whenever he saw Wendy in a bikini).

Romeo nodded, still blushing, and they all left. All except for Natsu, who returned to whisper something in his ear.

"Actually, forget about what Carla just said. Honestly as long as Wendy's okay with it and she doesn't get pregnant us dragon slayers don't really care. And it's not like any of us can say much about that anyways."

_Natsu really needs to learn about 'TMI' _Romeo thought, blushing even harder now than he was before.

The fire dragon then gave him a pat on the back. "Good luck bro! I'm sure you'll make a great mate for Wendy." And with that, he was off. Leaving behind a bewildered Romeo.

"Mate?"


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as soon as she woke up, Wendy got ready to call Chelia to tell her the good news. She knew that Chelia never particularly _liked _Romeo, for reasons she didn't really understand, but Wendy still figured her BFF would be happy for her. After all, Chelia _loved _love! And there's no way she wouldn't be thrilled about her finally getting her mate!

Though she was getting ahead of herself. Romeo was her _boyfriend _(she smiled giddily), he wasn't her _mate_—_yet. _The unfortunate thing about being raised by a dragon is that they don't really teach you much about _human _customs, especially not dating customs. But that could be another thing Chelia can help with!

But how should she break the news to her?

"Chelia, you're not going to believe this…" she started, then stopped, "No, she'd probably believe this… maybe… um…" She stood up off of her bed. "Hey! Chelia! You remember Romeo, right?" She frowned. "No, no, no!" She smacked herself with each 'no.' "Chelia! Hey! So, uh, who has two thumbs and a boyfriend-"

"Wendy," Carla called out, spooking the teen, "You're pacing."

Low and behold, she was. More than that, she'd ended up creating a small whirlwind as she paced, blowing some of the clothes she left scattered on the floor into an even more scattered mess.

Wendy groaned in frustration. "I know!" She put a hand on her head. I just- I don't know how I should tell Chelia about this! She's my best friend, but she also doesn't really like Romeo, so I'm nervous…"

Carla sighed. "Wendy, relax. You remember when we lived with her?" The Exceed looked up at her companion. "She'd listen to you drone on about Romeo almost every day. She may not like him, but she knows you do."

The Sky Dragon Slayer thought about this. She indeed used to talk a lot about Romeo back when she lived with Chelia, probably a lot more than the Sky God Slayer actually liked. It's when she and Romeo first started to hang out—plus it was her first crush, and she knew Carla didn't want to hear about that. She'd hoped her best friend would give her some advice on the subject, but she did always seem just a little adverse to the topic. Maybe she did talk about Romeo too much back then?

But either way, she knew her friend would support her.

With newfound confidence, she picked up the phone.

* * *

After his freak encounter with the Dragon Slayers (and beating away a few thoughts that even make his father blush, courtesy of Natsu's comment), Romeo continued to think about his dilemma on what to actually _do _for his date with Wendy. It felt like he'd been thinking about this for almost three _years_, despite it only being a few minutes.

But all his mind could dredge up was a complete blank. He needed this date to be _special! _He needed it to be _amazing! _He needed it to be, no pun intended, _marvelous!_

Because this wasn't just _any _random girl he was taking out for a lovely evening. Sure, he's _had _a few similar encounters before, and they were all charming women, but they were pretty cheap dates that never led anywhere. Now, however, he was going on a date with _Wendy Marvel! _

And that was the problem. Not only would the little dates he'd gone on before not be any good, but even all of the dates he's _imagined _with Wendy seemed like total shit as well! Waterfalls are cliche, amusement parks won't work, and where the _hell _would he find a _unicorn_ in _Eastern Ishgar?!_

Though, he did have some idea of where to take her. They'd talked about the subject of first dates before, and she said that all she wanted was a simple picnic under the stars. Nothing too fancy or elaborate. It had been his original idea for what to do if he did ever go on a date with Wendy.

But she _deserved _fancy and elaborate! Which made that an _awful _idea!

He let out a sigh. Maybe he was overthinking this? After all, it's not like this first date is that big a deal or anything. He only needed it to be absolutely perfect so Wendy wouldn't end up hating him forever and so he wouldn't die a lonely, old, drunken man like his father.

Though he did suppose that his father wasn't dead yet and that he and Wakaba were making great strides in getting over their alcoholism that Romeo was honestly proud of them for. Plus, his father was always surrounded by friends and family, so he wasn't really _alone _either…

He couldn't believe he was saying this, but maybe ending up like his father wouldn't be so bad. Sure the single life might get kinda lonely sometimes, but his dad seemed to do pretty well...

Then he saw his father doing a godawful job of flirting with the mailwoman, and he immediately banished that train of thought.

The point was that he didn't want to fuck this up. He's had this crush on her for forever, and he doesn't want to find out that it was all meaningless.

Maybe he needed to ask for help. There were plenty of couples in Fairy Tail now; at least _one _of them should have some good advice for him. Hell, he could even go to the other Dragon Slayers' partners and ask if there was anything he needed to know about dating a Dragon Slayer.

He _was _still curious about that "mate" comment Natsu made. He was no biologist (in fact, he tended to fall asleep in his biology classes), but he was pretty sure it was a term used for animals to describe an animal's partner.

_"_**_Mating _**_partner." _Romeo blushed. He really didn't know why his mind was stuck in the gutter this morning, but he was entirely content on blaming it on Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers. It was their fault for bringing up the idea of him… doing _that _with Wendy.

The boy smacked his face with both hands. "Get it together, Romeo," he scolded himself, now hating his parents' poor choice for his name, "You don't want to end up a pervert like your father."

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't ask about the "mate" thing immediately. Still, he was curious about what it meant, and why _Natsu _of all people would bring it up.

But there were probably other things he had to account for while dating a Dragon Slayer. He already knew that Wendy was highly susceptible to awful smells or even second-hand smoke (she tended to stay at least a few yards away from Wakaba at all times); her eyes were also pretty sensitive to sudden flashes of light (now that was an almost-romantic evening gone wrong); and of course, there was the whole motion sickness thing (though having her rest his head in his lap felt nic—back off pervy thoughts back off back off _back the hell off!). _

There was also her thing with pickled plums, though he didn't know if that was Dragon Slayer-related or not.

So asking about stuff like that would probably benefit him.

The only issue with him going around and asking for help is that he runs the risk of catching the _She-Devil's _attention.

He shuddered. If he wanted this date to be even the _slightest _bit successful, he'd have to avoid Mira at all costs. The boy almost passed out remembering what she did to Max's and Laki's first date (... so… many… broomsticks…).

Avoiding his dad's advice was also a good idea. He might suggest skipping the date entirely and moving straight to the bedroom, which was _absolutely _a no-go. Not that Wendy would go for that, anyway.

After all of that thinking and not really getting anywhere, Romeo was already at his guild's doorstep. The boy gulped as he pushed open the doors to meet the people he'd be getting love advice from. Already, they were drinking, brawling, haphazardly losing clothing, and literally swinging from the ceiling.

This would be a long day for the boy.

* * *

The first person he thought to ask for advice was Levy. She was by far the most intelligent of the three Dragon Slayers' partners (not that Lucy and Cana weren't smart, but book-wise, Levy had them beat hands-down). Plus, given how romantically-inept her Dragon Slayer was (please don't tell Gajeel he said that), he figured she was the one coming up with the majority of the romantic ideas in that relationship.

Romeo knew she'd be here. She's usually among the earliest ones to get into the guild.

And it looked like he was right. He spotted the bookworm sitting at her usual table, reading a book to her baby. Romeo figured the rest of Shadow Gear had yet to arrive, and that the Iron Dragon Slayer was still with Natsu and the others. Which was pretty good for him, because, regardless of how accepting the man was of the relationship, he still didn't want to ask about dating his "little sister" right in front of him.

Romeo casually walked over to her. He was still on high alert about Mira, but he couldn't find any sign of her for some reason. Like Levy, Mira's usually among the first in the guild when it opens. In fact, she was often _the _first, obviously aside from Master Makarov, so she could make sure the bar was ready when everyone else got here. Yet he didn't see her at—

"Gyak!"

"Oofh!— Wha… oh! Good morning, Romeo-kun."

Romeo gulped. Not just because that was Mira's voice he was hearing, but also because he tripped, and could now feel his head between two very large, very round, very much _not-_pillows.

The boy pushed himself off her, stumbling back with a blush on his face. Thankfully, there were very few people, and none of them seemed to be paying attention to him. Even more thankfully, Elfman wasn't here to see this. The boy doubted he'd take too kindly to him motorboating his sister, even unintentionally.

"H-hey, Mira-nee…" he started nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she smiled a genuinely sweet smile, though it quickly turned into a look of worry, "You seem pretty distracted, though. What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Romeo shook his head. "No, no, nothing's wrong!" He glanced past Mira and towards the short-haired bookworm sitting directly behind her. "Just need to talk with Levy about something."

"Oh, are you sure?" Mira tilted her head in concern, tapping her chin. "Could it possibly be…" She gave a wicked smile. The kind that Romeo dreaded to see today. "...girl problems?"

The boy gulped a second time. "No! No, no!" He waved his hands out in front of him. "I just want to go to Levy for some, uh… book recommendations!" He smiled nervously. It's not like it was a completely _un_believable lie. The Rainbow Fire Mage did like to read from time to time. Just as long as the book itself wasn't anything too infuriating, because then he had a habit of burning the pages.

The Transformation Mage scanned the boy's face. He kept his eyes closed, fearing that if he opened them, she'd be able to see directly into his soul. But eventually, she stopped, seeming content with the answer.

"Okay, then!" She clapped. "But if you ever do need any relationship advice…" Shadows crossed over her face, her eyes burning a demonic red. "You'd** better tell me.**"

Romeo quickly nodded, not taking his eyes off of the white-haired woman until she was back behind the bar. After that, he let out a sigh of relief, continuing on towards his goal.

"H-Hey, Levy-nii," the boy greeted her, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

The blue-haired bookworm perked up from her book. Her wedding ring—a beautiful crystal band that Gajeel was incapable of eating—glistened on her finger, reminding Romeo why he was going to her first. She'd been the first to land her Dragon Slayer. Somehow, someway, over the year Fairy Tail was disbanded, they'd ended up in a… _relationship. _Romeo wasn't sure what kind exactly (Wendy said the two smelled a lot more like each other and he left it at that), but the point still stood that she'd been the first to break through her Iron Dragon's iron skull.

"Hm? Oh, good morning, Romeo." She smiled, setting down her book. Her two-year-old—Gale—muttered a few words of complaint, but Levy was quick to calm her down.

Romeo was surprised by how easily Levy adjusted to motherhood. But then again, the whole guild was surprised to find out she was pregnant in the first place. After all the White Mage Dragon God bullshit went down, lots of things started to change around Fairy Tail.

The boy nodded (not really sure why). "Good morning, Levy," he greeted a second time, "Ah, there's something… something I'd like to talk to you about…"

The Script Mage raised an eyebrow. "What is it?'

"It's, um…" He frantically looked around the room, scanning for any signs of Mira. When he found none, he leaned in and whispered, "...Relationship stuff."

"Oh." Levy nodded, immediately understanding. She called the now eleven-year-old Asuka to the table, asking her to watch Gale and read to him for a little while. After the young girl accepted and left, Levy drew a series of symbols across the wooden surface. A purple barrier rose around them, shielding them from any outside listeners hearing their conversation.

"Alright, spill," Levy begged. Romeo couldn't tell if the face he was looking at was one of an adult genuinely wishing to help… or that of a teenage schoolgirl about to spread gossip at a slumber party. Somehow it was a bit of both.

He glanced at the purple barrier around them. "Do you just… have this, here?"

The blue-haired woman nodded. "Mm-hm. I set it up when the rest of Shadow Gear and I first claimed this table. I can block anyone outside from hearing us, seeing us, even paying attention to us!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Romeo creased his eyebrows. "I can get not wanting people to hear you, but… why wouldn't you want someone to see you talking, too?"

The woman blushed, giving a small, awkward cough into her hand as she proceeded to look anywhere else. The boy realized that _talking _wasn't the thing she was preventing others from seeing, and promptly took his elbows off of the table. It was bad manners, anyway.

"Alright, um…" He scratched the back of his head. "Ignoring that… I came to you for relationship help."

Levy immediately regained focus. "Yep! You did." She leaned in, looking about as excited as a puppy begging for a treat. "So, who are we talking about here? Are they male, female, nonbinary? Is it more that one person?" Studying the boy's face, she smirked. "Is she a Dragon Slayer?"

The look on the boy's face told the woman she hit the jackpot. She squealed, "Yes! I knew you were going to ask Wendy out soon!" She then turned her head to the side and whispered, "Lu-chan owes me two-thousand jewels! **[1]**"

Romeo sweat-dropped.

Levy remembered that the boy could still hear her, and turned back to the boy, folding her hands together in a serious, business-like manner. "Anyways… You need help with Wendy."

"Er, yeah." The boy nodded. "I'm having trouble coming up with first date ideas. So I was wondering if, maybe, you had any good ones?" He shrugged. "What was your first date with Gajeel like?"

Levy gulped. Her entire face lit up bright pink, and Romeo was pretty sure he was steam coming from her ears.

"Eh, heh, heh," she chuckled nervously, "Maybe you don't want to copy off of that one…

She shook her head. "M-maybe you don't want to copy off that date. But there were some things from other dates that you can try.

The blue-haired woman pulled out her Lacrima Phone and started scrolling through some old photos. "Gajeel took me to my favorite restaurant for our anniversary… and ate all the silverware…" She sweatdropped. "But there was also that amusement park he took me to!... where he took a bit out of the Ferris wheel…" She shrunk down a bit in her seat. "Then, there was the incident at the medieval weapons exhibition…"

"Did Gajeel end up eating the swords?"

"No…" Levy shook her head, blushing. "We, ah, we got caught…having sex in the bathroom…"

"Oh." Romeo blushed. He then proceeded to stand up from his chair.

"Wait!" She grabbed him, using a surprising amount of strength for someone her size to pull him back into his seat. "I… may have been a bit TMI there…" The bookworm blushed. "Plus, I don't think just telling you about my old dates will help all that much.

"What kind of ideas did you have for your date?" she asked, "You must've come up with something before asking her."

"Well, yeah." The Rainbow Fire Mage scratched the back of his neck. "I do have some ideas, but none of them are really good…"

"Nonsense." Levy waved off his negativity. "Any idea is good, as long as it comes from the heart."

Romeo glanced down at the table. "Okay, well…," he hesitated, "I thought that, maybe, we could just do a simple picnic?"

An awkward silence passed between the two of them.

"You're right," Levy spoke, "That is a bad idea."

Romeo's head fell. A long groan escaped from deep within him.

"B-but-" The bluenette tried to pull back a little. "Food isn't a bad idea. Maybe instead of a picnic, you take her to a nice restaurant?" She gasped. A lightbulb went off within her head.

"I know just the place!" She beamed. Pulling out her phone, she began typing and scrolling. She then proceeded to shove it into Romeo's face once she found what she was looking for. The boy found himself staring at a picture of a fancy, decked-out airship that appeared to have the underside entirely made out of glass.

"It's called _Château Dans Les Nuages,_" Levy explained, "It's this big airship that Blue Pegasus renovated into a really fancy restaurant. The gimmick is that the entire lower half of the ship is completely made out of an incredibly sturdy glass, so the people in the restaurant can enjoy the scenery as they pass over it."

Romeo was impressed. On paper, it sounded perfect. But there were definitely a few… less than savory flaws with the plan. "Uh, that sounds nice and all, but… Wendy has motion sickness, remember?"

"Oh, I know!" she perked up, "But that won't be an issue. The ship is set up with special lacrima all throughout that help to ease motion sickness. Blue Pegasus wanted to be able to accommodate people who get sick on airships. Especially the Dragon Slayers, since Fairy Tail has helped them out so much."

The boy nodded awkwardly. "Ah, I see. But uh… well…" He gulped. There was still another major flaw in the idea. "Do they also have lacrima for people with a, ah…" He stared at the ground, whispering, "a fear of heights?"

"A fear of…" Levy thought, "No, I don't think so. Why-?" Then it clicked. "Romeo?" She grinned. "Are you scared of heights?"

Romeo snapped back up. "Who? _Me?_" He gestured to himself. "_No! _I-I meant _Wendy_!" he lied, "Completely terrified of heights, she is."

"Really?" Levy raised an eyebrow. "The girl who incorporates _flying_ into half of her attacks?"

"She's braver than we all thought."

Levy tilted her head, clearly not buying what Romeo was selling. "Alright, well, if 'Wendy' would be too scared to go on the ship, I suppose it'd be pointless to begin with. You both should enjoy this first date, after all." She gave a genuine smile.

Romeo smiled a little back. "Thanks." He stood up. "Though… I suppose it isn't a bad idea. I'll, ah, I'll think about it."

And with that, he was off.

Levy rested her head on her hand, watching him leave. "How cute. The girl who loves to fly and the boy who's afraid of heights. Sounds like the kind of novel Lu-chan would write."

* * *

Romeo's next mark was Lucy. Not for any particular reason other than that she was the second of the Dragon Slayer's partners that he saw in the guild. She walked in with Natsu and Happy (with the other Dragons Slayers sans Wendy following not far behind), and they took their usual table where Erza, Gray, and a pregnant Juvia were already sitting.

(The boy chuckled upon seeing his idol. Natsu-nii was carrying now five-months-old Nashi in a papoose on his chest, and he was grinning with his proud little "I made this" smirk. It always brought a smile to Romeo's face. For all of his destructive habits, he was a surprisingly careful father.)

The young fire mage wondered how to exclude Lucy from the rest of her table without looking too suspicious. In addition to him not wanting Mira to know about him asking Wendy out, he felt it was best not to let the rest of the guild (especially the incredibly-protective _Erza_) know. At least if he could avoid that. There was always the chance that Natsu-nii was telling everyone about it as he spoke.

Which is why he'd try to pry Lucy away as fast as possible. He'd slip in, slip out—ninja style!

Unfortunately, fate, as usual, had other plans.

Romeo really wished fate had a calendar for when it pulled this type of bullshit. That way, he could know which days not to wake up on.

Mira's sickly-sweet smile popped up in front of him from seemingly nowhere. "Heya, Romeo," she greeted. "I couldn't help but notice that Levy-nee put up her soundproof runes while you were talking to her." Her body swayed gently side-to-side as she held her hands behind her back. Her nose twitched, almost like it could _smell _new relationships. Fresh blood for her shipping habits. "I wonder what you two were talking about."

Romeo gulped. "Oh, well, it's a… a secret!" He shrugged. "Y'know, hence the soundproofing and all. Wouldn't want anyone finding out about it until it's ready!"

The barmaid perked up." Oh? And what is this 'it' you speak of?"

The boy's eyes darted around the room. "A, uh… a secret."

"Yes." Mira nodded, growing a little annoyed. "I know that. But what is the secret?"

Romeo stared at the floor. "It's… secret."

Despite being a fire mage, Romeo could feel himself being burned up to the core by Mira's fiery glare. At this point, he's basically banking on annoying her enough to where she'll leave him alone.

Which, after realizing she wouldn't be able to pry anything out of him _this _time, she did. "Alright, then," she sighed in defeat. "But you'd **better **tell me this 'secret'-" She winked. "-as soon as possible."

And with that, she walked off, leaving Romeo to continue with his real objective.

"L-Lucy-nee…" He walked up to the table. "There's… something I need to talk with you about."

The blonde smiled. "Sure, Romeo. What is it?"

"No, I meant, like, talk…" He averted his eyes. "... in private."

Erza raised an eyebrow at this. "Why do you wish to speak to Lucy in private? Is there some issue we need to know about?"

"Is Romeo-kun having girl troubles?" Juvia gasped. "Is there a Love Rival coming to steal Romeo-kun's true love?!"

Happy chuckled. "He's in _loooooovvvvveeee."_

The boy furiously shook his head, waving out his hands in front of himself. "No! No!" he asserted, "Nothing like that!"

(At least, he hoped not. Beyond his abs, beautiful hair, and prowess in fire magic, he wasn't sure if he could compete with someone else for Wendy's affection.)

"I think you should go with him, Lucy," Natsu stated. The Dragon Slayer gave Romeo an affirmative nod, seemingly understanding what his "little brother" was doing.

Romeo smiled at that.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, and Natsu nodded again. She sighed. "Alright."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead, then got up and followed the boy to a secluded-ish corner of the guild.

"What's up, Romeo?"

"Well, I, uh…" he blushed, scratching the back of his neck. Lucy was like a big sister to Wendy, who might be even scarier than a big brother. He could only imagine what Erza might do to him if she found out about this. "I kinda, uh…" He bowed. "IkindaaskedWendyoutandIneedyouradviceonafirstdateidea!"

The boy waited. It took Lucy a few seconds to piece together what Romeo said, but when she did, a dark aura emerged around her. "You asked Wendy out, did you?"

The boy nodded meekly.

"Hmm." She rubbed her chin. "And you need _my _advice on a first date idea?"

He nodded again.

Lucy bowed her head slightly, a grin emerging on her face. She clapped her hands together.

"About_ time!"_

Romeo was taken aback by the sudden one-eighty. He was pretty sure that if this didn't work, she'd kill him. So to see her being so chipper about it startled him.

"When did you ask? How did you ask? Did you use flowers? Chocolate? Jewelry? Were you in a romantic setting?" Lucy rapid-fired.

Romeo shook his head. "No, I…" he paused, figuring out what to say, "You know how she was moody yesterday? Well, I decided to walk her home, and it sorta, well, came up…" He shrugged. The boy was well aware that he was leaving out a few key details, but he figured this summarized version of things would suffice.

And the twinkle in Lucy's eyes told him it did. "Ooh, a spontaneous confession of love. Oh, how romantic!" She held her hands over her chest.

Romeo blushed at that. He wasn't sure being slapped in the face was _romantic_—probably _deserved, _since he did play with her feelings and kiss her without permission, but not romantic. Still, it wasn't the most _un_pleasant thing he's ever felt…

...Oh gods. He's becoming a masochist, isn't he?

The boy quickly shook away that thought.

"Yeah, I, uh, suppose so…" He scratched the back of his neck.

Lucy grinned. "I always knew you two would get together. So, what did you have in mind for your first date?"

Romeo gulped, then chuckled nervously. "Well, that's… kinda why I came to you," he explained, "I had the idea of going on a picnic…"

Lucy held out her hand. "Ah! I'm gonna stop you right there." She grimaced. "You're not just taking Wendy out on your first date, you're taking her out on her first date _ever! _You need to make it spectacular! Make it a date she'll never forget!"

Romeo flinched. "Yeah, Levy said it was bad, too." He scratched the back of his head. "She suggested someplace called 'Chattoo Des New Ages' or something…"

"_Château Dans Les Nuages_?" Lucy both asked and corrected. "That'd be perfect! Wendy loves flying! Plus, they have lacrima installed to prevent motion sickness!"

The boy nodded. "Mm-hm."

Lucy beamed at the restaurant idea, but then she put a finger to her chin and began thinking. "Though I wonder… just bringing her to a restaurant might not be enough." She gasped. "You need a big, romantic gesture!" The blonde swooned. "I remember how Natsu ripped out that giant cherry blossom tree so I could still see it while I was sick. You need to do something like that!"

Romeo blanched. "Uh, Lucy, that was kinda…_ illegal_, remember? He and Makarov got charged several fines for that._"_

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, don't do _exactly _that, but still do something to show that you're willing to do anything for her.

"Wait!" An idea popped into her head. "Oh, that is perfect!" She grinned. "You're afraid of heights, right?"

Romeo blushed. "I-uh, I- well…" He shrugged. "I wouldn't really say I'm _'afraid' _of them...just…" His hands floated around as he searched for the words. "...Not particularly _fond_ of them is all…" He then glared at the blonde. "I didn't ask to hang off a crashing airship when I was thirteen, okay?"

"_Riiiiigggghhhhhtttttt." _Lucy smirked. "Well, that can be your gesture! Conquering your fears to give Wendy the best night of her life!" She threw her fist up in the air.

Then she quickly brought it back down to point accusatively at Romeo. "But not _too _good, you hear me?" She slipped back into overprotective mode. "Try to keep it in your pants."

"Eh?!" Romeo's face lit up like his flames. "O-Of course." He nodded. "I wouldn't think of doing… _that _with Wendy this early in our relationship…"

The Spirit Mage folded her arms over her chest. "But, you _would _think of doing it _eventually_."

"Er, well..." He panicked, then started to walk away. "Big, romantic gesture… I got it!" He fake-smiled, giving two big thumbs up. "T-Thanks, Lucy-nee!"

And with that, the boy ran the hell away from her.

* * *

Romeo had already hit up two of the three Dragon Slayer's partners (now _four_, but he was excluding himself), so he figured it'd be a good idea to hit up the third one, too. The only issue with that was that he couldn't find her. The boy knew that she liked to sleep in, but she usually was at the guild by _now_. Her boyfriend was already here, too. He just watched Laxus come in…

But now that the boy was thinking of it, he realized that she _had _been acting strangely over the last few days. Nervous. More timid. Almost _secretive_.

Romeo rubbed his hands together excitedly. If there was one thing that the Dragon Slayers' partners had in common, it was a love for drama.

Still, he couldn't know what the drama _was _until he actually _spoke _to her. Luckily, the exact person he could ask about her whereabouts popped up right in front of him.

"Hello, Romeo," Mira chirped. Her saccharine smile was as tooth-rotting as ever. "What's-

"Heya, Mira-nee!" he quickly interjected, smiling back. He didn't want her interrogating him before he could ask his question. "Do you know where Cana-nee is? She hasn't come to the guild yet."

The barmaid was understandably put off by the seemingly random question. "N, I'm not really sure." She tapped her chin. "She might be at her apartment? Laxus told me she wasn't feeling well.

"Alright." Romeo nodded, quickly excusing himself from the conversation. He made a beeline for the door.

"Wait!" Mira grabbed his scarf. Effortlessly, she lifted him off the ground like some kind of doll. Demon eyes stared into his soul. Her smile remained unwavering. "Now, **where **do you think you're going? I have a few… **questions **for you regarding your strange behavior this morning."

Sweat dripped down Romeo's forehead. _'Think, Romeo! Think! What would Mira like to hear? Use your instincts!'_

"I-I have a date with Wendy!" he blurted out, loud enough for the whole guild to hear.

…

…

…

_'Instincts bad!'_

_Cheers _erupted from the guildhall. Everyone unaware of their date stood up, knocked over their chairs, and screamed. Mira dropped Romeo like a ragdoll out of shock. The boy had no trouble using the commotion to cover his escape.

"Way to go, son!" Macao yelled. He then nudged his best friend. "Look at him, finally getting a girl." The old fire mage grinned with pride.

"I know," Wakaba laughed, dragging his cigar. "You didn't manage to do that 'till you were in your twenties." A small chuckle escaped his lips.

The sound of Romeo rushing out of the guildhall was covered by the sound of Wakaba's right shoulder being knocked out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] According to the wiki, 100 jewels are equivalent to 1 U.S. dollar, and this is the conversion rate I go with for all of my stories. So here, Levy' just saying that Lucy owes her $20.
> 
> Romeo needs some dating advice badly, along with some self-confidence. But will Lucy's and Levy's advice really help him? And what's up with Cana?
> 
> And Chelia's going to be brought into things pretty soon. What will she have to say about Romeo and Wendy's new relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I know it's been a while since I last updated, but now I fully intend on continuing and completing this story. I am still working on other stories, so I can't say exactly when the next chapter will be, but it should be coming relatively soon.
> 
> Speaking of my other stories, please be sure to check them out. Wendy's Plan is another RoWen story I plan on continuing very soon, so go check that out if you'd like. I've also got several (relatively) new stories going on with Heart of the Flames, Time Comes Around, and Grand Phoenix of Fairy Tail: Out of the Ashes. Please be sure to check them out and show them some love. 
> 
> Please be sure to leave some kudos.
> 
> This is also the part where I ask you to leave a comment telling me your thoughts on the story, but how about instead, I try this: If you like the story, leave a smiley face down in the comment. No need to comment on specific parts or write anything out, though that would be greatly appreciated and you're free to do so. Just a little ":)" or ":]" will be completely acceptable. If you want to get fancy with it, feel free.
> 
> Thank you all once again, and I hope to see you all next time!


End file.
